This invention relates to computers, and more particularly, to a computer enclosure and method for manufacture.
In the competitive field of computers, having a technique to visually distinguish and/or aesthetically enhance a computer provides a substantial competitive advantage. At a simple graphical level, computer manufacturers often use different colors and/or decorative shapes on computer housings in attempting to visually distinguish and/or aesthetically enhance their computers. At a more graphically sophisticated level, manufacturers may use labels or silk-screening to apply images to computer housings.
Unfortunately, there are only a limited number of colors and/or decorative shapes that may be used on computer housings. Additionally, while labels and silk-screening may provide more sophisticated graphics, and thus more options, using even modest sized labels or silk-screening is difficult because of the irregularities of computer housings. Furthermore, if an image is to be placed on more than one face of a computer housing, applying labels or silk-screening is difficult because of the edge between the faces. Moreover, registering silk-screens on computer housings is especially difficult if the image is to be on more than one face of the housing.
The present invention substantially reduces and/or eliminates at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with previously developed techniques for providing a distinctive and/or aesthetically enhanced computer housing. Accordingly, the invention provides, at least in certain embodiments, a computer enclosure that has a graphic design on a significant portion thereof.
In particular embodiments, a computer enclosure includes a computer housing and an outer layer. The housing has an inner surface and an outer surface, and the outer layer has a first surface and a second surface, wherein the first surface is coupled to the outer surface of the housing and covers a substantial portion of the outer surface, and the second surface has a graphic design applied thereto.
In some embodiments, a method for manufacturing a computer enclosure includes providing a computer housing having an inner surface and an outer surface. The method also includes coupling the first surface of an outer layer having a first surface and a second surface to the outer surface, the first surface covering a substantial portion of the outer surface of the housing, the second surface having a graphic design applied thereto.
The present invention possesses several technical features. For example, because the graphic design is applied to an outer layer that is coupled to a computer housing, the graphic design may cover a substantial portion of the outer surface of the housing. This allows the graphic design to be readily distinctive and allows for easier registration of the graphic design with the housing. Moreover, more intricate designs and colors may be used, increasing distinctiveness and enhancing aesthetics. As another example, because the graphic design may cover a substantial portion of the housing, the graphic design may appear integral with the housing, which will further provide the graphic design with distinctiveness. As an additional example, because the outer layer may be separated, the graphic design may be readily applied to movable panels of a housing.
Particular embodiments, of course, may possess none, one, some, or all of these technical features and/or additional technical features. Other technical features will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following figures, detailed description, and/or claims.